Hearts Align
by kristinadestiny
Summary: Dr. Kiara Velez has done it all; she had her heart broken, her career stonewalled, she was in the army, she was a stunt woman, she had a daughter with a man who didn't want kids and now she's gonna face her toughest challenge yet: Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. She's coming on as the first Peds cardiothoracic specialist and there are a few people who aren't very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

" _Mamá_ , I have to go." I shouted, trying to rally my mother and daughter out of the hotel pool.

"I know _mija_ , go, we have this taken care of." she said.

" _Mami,_ out in half an hour." I scolded, knowing that my mother is heavily influenced by my daughters dimples and beautiful blue eyes.

" _Si, si, si, vé al hospital y encargate de tu carrera. La niña y yo estamos bien_."

"Katie, half an hour baby, out when both hands are on 6." I told my daughter as I pointed to the clock.

"Yes mommy, I love you!"

"Love you too, behave for _abuela_."

Going back into the hotel room I changed into a black blouse, a pair of jeans and a cobalt blue blazer with a pair of black stilettos and a black purse. This is just the meeting to sign my contract with Gray-Sloane Hospital in Seattle. I already had three interviews; one with Dr. Miranda Bailey, one with the GSH executives and one with Catherine Avery. That one was a little awkward and sticky given my history with Catherine.

I still can't believe that she endorsed me coming here, guilty consciences do that to a person I guess. Honestly speaking I wouldn't have even considered coming to work under Catherine Avery if it wasn't Gray Sloane. This hospital is legendary in every way possible.

Every time I walk into this building I get the chills, this is the beginning to my career again. I was in med school after high school and I was doing good until I wasn't. There was a personal situation where I found myself stonewalled, blocked from pursuing my career in medicine due to a failed relationship.

After that I enlisted in the Army and got as much of a medical education as I could. The Army helped me get through school and I worked as a stunt woman in LA for some time as well. Stunt work was so much fun and I did that until I got pregnant then I got called back to the Army as a favor when my daughter was four. I got the call from Miranda Bailey when I got back from my last tour. We've been going back and forth for months now and I finally sign the contract today.

People were staring at me but that doesn't really bother me, I know why I'm here and that's all I need to know. I spoke to the receptionist and she called Dr. Bailey, who told her where I needed to be. Doctors, interns, residents and everyone in between was running around and it felt like home to me.

"Dr. Velez, its really great to see you." Dr. Bailey said, walking out of the conference room.

"Dr. Bailey, its really great to be here. Thank you so much for this opportunity." I replied, following her inside.

"Having you here is a wonderful opportunity for everyone. You're one of the few Peds cardiac specialists in the country and you're one of the best cardiac surgeons in the states. Grey-Sloane has the best peds cardiac surgeon and this is wonderful." she said with a wide smile.

"I can't wait to get to work, this is going to be amazing."

"Here are the documents, read them over, make sure that everything is just the way we discussed it while I go get some people that I want you to meet."

"Sure, no problem."

With a smile on my face I started to look over the contract, making sure that everything was the way we agreed upon. It all looked perfect to me so I grabbed the pen in front of me enthusiastically and signed it.

"Kiara, yeah, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, she's chief of pediatric surgery. This is Dr. Maggie Pierce, she's head cardiothoracic surgeon and this is Dr. Owen Hunt he's chief of trauma surgery." Dr. Bailey said, introducing me to them.

"Hello, I'm Kiara Velez."

"Velez, you just returned from a tour didn't you?" Dr. Hunt asked.

"Yes, you're major Owen Hunt. I heard a lot about you." I replied with a smile.

"I've heard a lot of things about you too, you're cardio." he said with an uncertain look.

"Yes, I am."

"Bailey, what's this?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Why am I here?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"I'm guessing that you're here because I'd be working directly under you. I'm cardio but I specialize in pediatric cardiothoracic surgery." I told her.

"You're a Peds cardiac surgeon?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Yes, I did cardio in the Army as a favor to a friend but my specialty is Peds cardio." I said.

"Bailey, what is this? Why did you bring her in?" she asked angrily.

"Dr. Pierce, is there a problem?" Bailey asked.

"Yes there is, I don't need any help in cardio. Everything is just fine the way it is." she argued.

"Did you sign the contract Dr. Velez?" Bailey asked me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Then its a done deal, Grey-Sloan now has a Peds cardiac surgeon." Bailey angrily replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking surgeries away from your team?" Dr. Robbins angrily asked.

"I don't have to give any of you an explanation and you're making a very poor show of this. It's a great thing for this hospital to have her here and I would appreciate it if the two of you would be open to this." Bailey said.

"It's nice to have you on board Dr. Velez." Hunt said.

"Thank you." I muttered.

This doesn't look good, it really doesn't. I didn't expect this kind of kick back from the chief's of department. I didn't mean to create any kind of issue here and I hope things get better with time, I just don't know what to expect.

Bailey stood in the conference room with the surgeons while I went to the cafeteria, I need something to drink. Its been a hell of a time and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I walked right into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said, holding my hands out.

"It's okay, don't worry. Are you lost?" the girl asked.

"Kind of but its complicated. I'm a new surgeon here, you're obviously a doctor or a resident."

"Surgical resident, I'm Jo Wilson. What kind of surgeon are you?" she curiously asked.

"I'm Ped's cardio, its a new position."

"I guess so because I didn't know that we were looking for it. Welcome to Grey-Sloan." Jo said, walking with me to the beverages.

"You and Hunt are the only ones that welcomed me warmly so thank you." I said.

"Who else was there?"

"Dr. Pierce and Dr. Robbins, they weren't very happy about me coming in. Sorry, I don't mean to seem bitchy to you." I said, it definitely doesn't look good.

"Don't worry, I know what its like. They'll come along, its nothing. We need new people because our surgeons are stretched thin even with us residents. I appreciate the help and I know that . . ."

"Kiara?" I heard, making me turn around.

"Great, this is all that I needed." I sighed.

"Kiki, what are you doing here?" Jackson Avery asked me.

"You two know each other?" Jo asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that, its Dr. Kiara Velez now, no thanks to you and your mom." I replied angrily.

"Well this is interesting?" she said.

"Jo, if you don't mind I'm gonna steal her." he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Let go damn it." I growled, pulling away when we hit the hallway.

"What did you mean no thanks to me and my mom? What the hell was that?" he demanded as his mom came down the hallway.

"Oh great, this just gets better." I muttered.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" he asked.

"Jackson, I don't . . ."

"Don't lie Catherine, you know damn well what you did to me and my career. Its the only reason that you offered me any chance at all. The guilt was eating at you for some reason." I said.

"Alright, both of you in here." she said, pushing us into another office space.

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Jackson asked.

"Like you don't know." I growled.

"He doesn't, he has no idea what I did." she sighed.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"He doesn't know Kiara, I didn't tell him anything."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Yeah, tell him what you did." I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

"When the two of you broke up I . . . you know that I didn't agree with how serious your relationship was. You were at the beginning of your medical career and I didn't want you to be distracted by anything."

"Mom, what happened?" he asked.

"I stalled her career, I put words in that she wasn't a good student and that the hospitals were better off without her. I didn't think too much of it and I even forgot until you mentioned she was doing stunt work. That's when I realized the damage that I did, she was too good not to be in a hospital."

"Mom, how could you?" he asked, shock clear on his face while I held in my tears.

Hearing her admit it was more than I ever expected. It hurt so much more than I thought it would and I can't believe it, I still can't believe it.

"I didn't think about it until after the fact, Kiara I'm so sorry."

"Don't, don't you dare apologize for something that you're not sorry for. I've had more than enough hypocrisy in my life, I don't need yours too." I interrupted.

"I mean it, you're a brilliant surgeon. I've been following you and you're career, it took me more time than you deserved but I had to get you back in a hospital. I do apologize for everything that I did to you, I never meant for it to be . . ."

"That's exactly what you wanted, you wanted to be rid of me. The poor girl who isn't good enough for the Avery. Don't think I didn't see how you looked at me and it made me work so much harder to prove that I had what it took and I did but it still wasn't enough. You screwed me over for no good reason other than you wanted me away from your precious boy." I said.

"That is true but . . ."

"No, I've had enough drama for today, I really have and I don't need or want anymore. I can't deal with it, I've got to get home to my . . . I've got to get back to the hotel. Good bye." I said, walking out before I could start to cry.

This was so much more than I expected it to be, today was just . . . horrible. Absolutely horrible and I don't know what to expect.

"You must be Dr. Velez." I heard from behind me.

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

"Meredith Grey, I'm Dr. Pierce's sister." she said with an attitude.

"Great, its nice to meet you Dr. Grey." I said.

"Why are you here?"

"Why is that important to you?" I replied with the same bad attitude.

"You're not gonna take my sister's job, there's no way that you're gonna replace her." she said.

"Excuse me, I'm not here to relace anyone. I'm here to work Dr. Grey, I'm not trying to replace anyone. Its an honor to work here, this is the best hospital I've ever had the pleasure to work at and that's all I want to do. I don't know why all of you are so against me coming onto the team, but I hope that I win you all over." I said, walking away from her.

"This is gonna be very harsh on you." Jo said suddenly.

"They all stick together don't they?" I asked her.

"They do, but I've got your back. You still haven't met Alex Karev, he's peds too but I don't know how that's gonna go."

"Why?"

"He's Meredith's best friend."

"Great, they're all gonna hate me."

"What's your deal with Dr. Avery?" she asked.

"You're very direct aren't you?"

"Yeah, I really am. You gonna answer my question?"

"We dated in med school and things really flopped, really bad and I haven't seen him in years. 5 years maybe, last I saw him was in LA."

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow, it's definitely gonna be interesting. Let's see how things go." I told her before leaving.

I took my time driving to the hotel, it was about 15 minutes from the hospital thinking about everything that happened. Hope, that's all I can have that things get better for me after today because they are not happy at all. After calling my mom she told me they were downstairs getting something to eat so that's where I found them. My daughter had her headphones in while she watched tv on her little tablet.

" _Tienes hambre mija_?" she asked.

"Not really."

"What's wrong, _no te ves muy contenta_."

"The surgeons made no attempt to hide the fact that they don't want new faces in the hospital and I saw someone I didn't want to see."

" _No me digas que . . ._ "

"Yes, _he's_ here _mamá_. What am I gonna do?"

" _Vas a tener que_ . . ."

"No, that's hopefully not gonna happen. I can't mom, I just can't. I won't do that, things are best the way that they are right now."

" _Este secreto no va durar mucho, es mejor que lo sueltes de una vez_." she replied before the food arrived.

The next two weeks were definitely difficult to say the least. I was met with resistance at every turn, the attendings were just not being a team, at least not with me. I was rejected from OR's, pushed away from surgeries and just all around ignored. It feels horrible, I feel like shit most of the time but the patients and the parents make it all better.

A lot of the patients love me, they're just awesome. The kids, they kill me, they're so funny in spite of their condition and its just wonderful to see. Jo has been wonderful, the residents have been great to me but the attendings just don't want me around. Bailey is trying her hardest to make me feel welcome and I appreciate it but I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"So you did stunt work in LA?" Jo asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, it was so much fun."

"How did you get into it?"

"I was playing around in a trampoline park with a friend and the owner of a stunts company was there training some new hires. He liked what he saw me doing and offered me a job. It was hard at first because when you first start it really hurts but it was awesome. I met a lot of amazing actors and actresses, it was an amazing experience."

"What made you stop?"

"I stopped when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't continue there. They were willing to wait out my pregnancy but I couldn't keep putting my life on the line like that having a child depending on me."

"You have a child? How am I just finding out about this? How old?" she asked.

"My daughter is 5, she's the light of my life." I told her with a smile.

"You have a 5 year old daughter?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"You have a 5 year old daughter?" he asked, making me turn around.

"Jackson . . . I . . ."

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" he demanded.

"Holy shit! I love that I'm always here when this happens." Jo said with a smile.

"Fuck." I managed to say before he pulled me away.

"What the hell?" he demanded again.

"You've got a bad habit of doing that. Don't touch me." I argued, pulling my arm out of the really tight grip he had on me.

"Did you plan on telling me at all?" he asked.

"What makes you think she's your daughter?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you and I also know that you told me you weren't seeing anyone else when we saw each other in LA. You don't lie, its your one, most important rule. Why the hell would you keep something like that from me?"

"Why would I have told you, Jackson? You always said that you didn't want kids and after everything we went through why would I tell you? For you to think that I was just trying to tie you to me in some way? No, I took care of my daughter with my mom's help and that's the way it had to be. I didn't want your handouts or for you to feel pressured or obligated into anything."

"I still don't understand why, you should've told me." He angrily said.

"When I saw you in LA we talked about family Jackson, you told me that you didn't have time for kids. You didn't want kids because you wanted to concentrate on your career. So when I found out I was pregnant I made the decision to keep it to myself. It was the best choice for both of us, you're no family man, Jackson." I said softly.

"This is just fucking hilarious, karma is making fun of me." He said, laughing a dry, harsh laugh.

"I guess you're wanting me to ask why so go ahead and humor me Dr. Avery."

"I'm married, Kiara." he dead panned, raising his hand.

"Thanks for letting me know but I'm not interested anyway so you don't have to worry." I replied, noticing the ring for the first time in two weeks.

"That's not what I meant. I got married and then I found out that my wife was pregnant."

"Oh, um, congratulations?" I said, not knowing where he's going with this.

"Yeah, I was surprised to say the least. Like you said, I didn't want kids, didn't think I did anyway."

"Where's your wife?"

"She left."

"Left you?"

"I don't know, she just needed to leave. We found out that our baby was sick, osteogenesis imperfecta. I got to hold my son for a few hours before he died. April left with Owen Hunt last week."

"Oh! Your wife is the redhead! I'm so sorry, Jackson. I'm so very sorry for your loss." I said, not being able to imagine that type of pain.

"The only reason I'm telling you this is because having Samuel made me realize that I want a family. I want kids, maybe a dog or two, I want it all Kiki."

"She knows who you are." I told him.

"What?"

"My daughter, I talk about you to her, I told her that you were off saving lives somewhere. She has a picture of you, an old one that I found, in a locket. I wanted her to have her father, to see where she came from in a way that I can't."

"Have you gone searching for your real parents?" He asked softly, knowing about my adoptive situation.

"Closed adoption, no information to be found. I stopped looking because it's just exhausting. I didn't want my daughter to feel this way."

"What's her name?"

"Katherine, with a K. We call her Katie."

"Even hating my mom, you named our daughter after her."

"I thought it was fitting, stubborn little girl didn't want to come out. Hard-headed too, just like her grandmother."

"Where is she?"

"At the hotel with my mom."

"She's here, in Seattle?"

"Of course, I didn't know that you were working at this hospital. If I did, I probably wouldn't have taken the job."

"Why did you?"

"After you left LA and told your mom that I was a poor stunt woman I got a letter offering me a fellowship at one of the Avery institutions. The one in Montana, your mom signed it personally. At first I really wanted to deny it, I was so angry but then I found out I was pregnant and saw it as a new beginning. She made it a point to keep her distance and as soon as my residency was over I moved. When I got back from my last tour Bailey offered me a job. Who wouldn't take a position at Grey- Sloan?"

"I still can't believe that my mom did that to you, I'm so sorry Kiki."

"Stop calling me that Jackson, those times are long gone. I'm mostly over what your mom did to me, it's a hard pill to swallow but thanks to her I have this opportunity. Although, I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Can I meet her?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She's not a replacement for your lost son."

"I know, I would like to meet my daughter, Kiara. Can I do that?" He asked.

"Mom told me to tell you, as soon as I told her that you were here. She said God does things in mysterious ways and that it was time for the truth to come to light."

"God." He scoffed.

"Don't worry, I know you don't believe but she does and to a certain extent so do I. It would make her very happy to meet you."

I could see the emotions warring in his eyes. In a way it is like a replacement but it could never be one at the same time. Poor man lost a baby and gained a child in a matter of weeks, it's a lot for anyone to take in. Looking at him now it hour me just how much Katie looks like her father. It really is astounding, she gets her coloring from both of us and her dimples from me but everything else is pure Jackson Avery.

"When can I meet her?"

"It's late and today was her first day of school so how about tomorrow after school? My first Saturday off, I don't know if you work."

"I don't have any surgeries scheduled, I can meet you at your hotel."

"No, um, how about we meet somewhere else. There's this little park by the hotel, we can meet there. Then I have to continue house hunting, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"OK, what time?"

"Around 1, just uh, text me when you get there."

"Sure, thanks."

"It was time for this to happen."

"Maybe I can help you, with the house hunting."

"Uh, I don't know about all of that. We'll see."

After a few minutes of silence I walked over to the door and laughed when a group of interns and residents tumbled into the room. This rumor is gonna run around like fire and I don't really care.

"Jo, how many people did you tell?" I asked, wanting to be mad but I was too tired.

"People kept asking me why I was glued to the door and it kind of blurted out. Sorry." She sheepishly said.

"You're lucky I like you. Works for me though, the quicker it gets around the quicker people will get over it." I said, leaving the room with her.

Jo Wilson really has turned into my best friend. She's been by my side since I got here last week and her resident friends are really great to work with. It's like having a little sister and that's really nice.

"You have a daughter with Jackson Avery." she said.

"Yup, it was quite the surprise for me. I didn't plan on telling him, didn't plan on every seeing him again either but life doesn't work the way we want it to most of the time."

"Ain't that the truth."

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" Maggie asked me.

"My God, that didn't take long. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that I don't owe you any explanations. The only person is Jackson and he already has them."

"What? Did you find out that his son died and think it was a great chance to cash in?" She angrily asked.

"Listen here, I don't owe you any explanations but I'll give you this. From the time I found out I was pregnant I blocked the Avery's from my head, I didn't know he was working here either. My daughter doesn't have his last name nor do I plan on changing it. I just found out that he's married and his son died which is very sad and his loss hurts me but I'm not interested in Jackson or his money. I have enough to take care of my daughter." I told her before walking away.

"I really don't understand what makes them think they can treat you like that. You're freaking amazing." Jo said.

"People don't like change Jo, I mean change and I came in at a sensitive time. I received a job offer from Mercy West and I'm considering it." I confessed.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, you can't do that. There's no way you can leave, they'll have to warm up to you sooner or later."

"No they don't and they won't. I don't understand why they think that I want to replace Maggie and now they're gonna think that I want to replace Jackson's wife but that's the farthest thing from the truth."

"Screw them . . ."

"Don't let anyone hear you saying that Jo, they're gonna start alienating you too just because you're friends with me."

"This is stupid, its very stupid. They're behaving like children and its not fair to you or the patients that you could be treating." she argued.

"It is what it is, I've gotta go. See you."

"Bye."

Walking out to the parking area I stood next to my car, which arrived two days ago and let my head rest on the roof. The tears that I tried so hard to keep in just started falling and there was nothing I could do to stop them. It was a good thing that I was alone in the parking lot, the last thing I need is for one of them to see me crying.

"Velez?"

"This is just fucking perfect." I mumbled.

"Velez, are you okay?"

"Why would you care Dr. Karev? Don't worry, I'm not gonna break down in front of you. Even though you and your friends might like that. I am going to leave now." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Wait, damn it!"

"What do you want? To tell me how much of a piece of work I am like Maggie did? Or are you here to tell me that I'm no replacement for his wife? I know this, I don't want to be a replacement for anyone which is something that none of you understand." I argued.

"That's not what I came to say." he replied.

"Then what is it, Dr. Karev because I would really like to go shower and sleep."

"I just wanted to tell you that I was impressed with how you handled the situation with Sonja. You did good." he said.

"What is this? Did they send you to play with my head now? Your best friend ask you to find out about something?" I asked, confused and tired.

"No, no one sent me or asked me for anything. I mean it Kiara and I'm sorry for how they're treating you." he said softly.

"Why are you here Karev? I am nowhere near in the mood for any more mind games, I'm tired of the games."

"Call me Alex."

"Alex, what is this?" I asked again.

"This is me trying to be nice."

"Why? Why now, after two weeks of silent treatment and group glaring?"

"I realized that there was no real reason for everyone to be on your case. You haven't done anything to . . ."

"Alex! Come on!" Meredith shouted from a few cars down.

"Go Alex, you don't want her to get mad at you." I said, watching her glare at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

"No you won't, good night Alex."

I could hear her arguing with him as I got into my car and let a few more tears fall. As much as I want to hold out, I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Its been two weeks of hell and I don't know if its worth it anymore. That Mercy West offer seems more enticing everyday.

When I woke up I remembered the conversation from yesterday with Jackson and realized that they're gonna meet today. I told my mom about it last night and she said that it was about time, she's more than okay with it but she's not going to be there with me when it happens. I don't know how this is gonna go down but I know that its gonna happen so I just gotta accept.

Jo's been texting me non-stop since last night with words of encouragement for today. Again I don't know what I would do without her. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, white tanktop, jean vest and a pair of black heels. Katie had on a white, long sleeved shirt with her own little jean vest, a pair of royal blue pants and a pair of gold sandals. I left her long hair loose because she asked me to.

"Baby, I've got a surprise for you today." I told her as I finished brushing her hair.

"What is it mommy?"

"If I tell you, it isn't a surprise."

"Where's _abuela_?"

"She's in the spa today, she's taking a day for herself and then me and you will have a day for ourselves. We're gonna go look at some more houses but we're going to the park first, after lunch that is."

"Do I get my own room?" she asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Of course, we just have to find the perfect house."

Two hours later we were sitting in the park and waiting for Jackson. I saw him pull up and my nerves were shot to hell. This is exactly what I feared for the longest time and now I don't know how to feel. I don't know a lot of things now and I don't like that.

"Baby, come here." I told Katie.

"Yes momma?"

"Come here, I need you to stand here. Open your locket, _bebé_."

Jackson was standing a few feet behind her, listening to us talking. He just stood there looking at her with this odd, unreadable look in his eyes.

"It's me and you and daddy." she said with a smile.

I saw him choke up and it was making me start to tear up as well. Its more than I expected, obviously, but at the same time I feel a certain sense of peace that I didn't expect to feel. He was emotional and I can understand to a point, this is a lot for him. He just lost a child, a baby, and now he's gaining a grown little girl.

"Katie, baby, you remember what I told you about daddy, right?"

"He's a doctor and he's saving people." she said.

"That's right."

"Katie . . ." he said.

She whirled around and her eyes bugged out of her head. She looked down at the locket and back up at Jackson like three times before saying anything. There were tears in her beautiful blue eyes and it made me tear up that much more.

"Daddy!" she shouted before running into his arms.

The picture they made was beautiful; Jackson caught her perfectly, standing up from his crouched position with his arms tight around Katie. She had wrapped her little arms around his neck and he just squeezed her.

"Hi beautiful." he said, pulling her a little bit aways to look at her.

"Daddy, you're here!" she shouted.

"I'm here and so are you." he said, trying not to cry.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad?" she asked, taking his face in her hands.

"No, not at all, I'm very happy to see you." he replied.

"Me too, mommy told me . . ."

She already had him wrapped around her pinky finger, laying her head in the crook of his neck and talking up a storm. Jackson sat on the bench next to me and just let her talk up a storm, telling him everything she could think of.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem, did you tell your mom?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, she's waiting for my call to come over if you don't mind." he said in a normal tone.

"She's close by?"

"Around the block." he chuckled.

"Go ahead, what did she say when you told her?" I asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"She was definitely surprised, very shocked but very happy."

"She who?" Katie asked.

"Your grandma baby." I told her.

"Grandma too?" she asked with wide eyes again.

"Yeah, she can't wait to see you." Jackson said as he texted her.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Are you?"

"Sharing is difficult but she's happy. I have to ask for something." I whispered, having this thought in my head for a while now.

"What?"

"Don't take her away from me, please." I said, holding in my tears.

"Why would you think . . ."

"Please, Jackson, promise me."

"I promise, of course I do." he said as another car pulled up.

"Look baby, look over there." I said, pointing at the car.

"That's grandma." she enthusiastically said.

"Yeah, go sweetie." he said, letting go of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine stood on the pathway just looking at my daughter. It took her a second to snap out of it before Katie launched herself at her grandmother. She did the same thing her son did, wrapped her arms around Katie and just held on for dear life.

"She's so damn beautiful, Kiara." he said.

"She really is, she looks so much like you."

"Why would you think that I would take her away from you?" he asked.

"I know how your mother is and you know why I didn't tell you before."

"That's not gonna happen but I want to see her, be a part of her life. My mother does too."

"Of course, we'll have to work something out." I replied, trying to think of my daughter's best interest.

"Kiara, she's so beautiful." Catherine said, when she walked over to us.

"Thank you, she looks like your son." I chuckled.

"Grandma, we share a name." she happily babbled.

"We do, that we do." she replied, looking over at me with tears in her eyes.

"We haven't gotten lunch yet, what do you say we go get something to eat?" I asked them.

"Absolutely." Catherine said.

We ended up at a fast food restaurant with a kids play place. There are things that need to be said and although this isn't the best place for it, it'll have to do for now. As soon as we finished eating Katie ran off to the play place and I waited for the onslaught that was about to happen.

"How could you keep her from us?" Catherine asked.

"Jackson knows that and I'm sure he told you already." I replied.

"You should have told us." she argued.

"Why? So you could think and say that I was trying to trap your son into a relationship that he didn't want? Catherine, he didn't kids back then and I was not going to force him into it. I did what was best for all of us." I said, trying to keep the peace.

"Mom, stop, I already told you all of this." Jackson said.

"Why didn't you mention her before?" she asked.

"I didn't know your son worked here and you didn't say anything either. My plan was to never tell you about her, you yourself told me that you're rarely here so I didn't think you would see her."

"And in the past two weeks?"

"I was trying to figure out the best way to handle all of this. My mom told me to just blurt it out but this isn't just any topic, its a child. I told her all about you and Jackson, I told her that you were both great doctors who saved people. I wanted my daughter to have someone to look up to but I wasn't gonna burden her with the Avery title so she has my last name."

"Burden?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, she's only a child who has no idea of the legacy that last name entails and I want her to grow up as a normal child. I mean no disrespect but I want her to have a normal childhood, I want her to choose what she wants to be on her own with no expectations. She's a brilliant little girl, takes after her father there."

"What are you talking about? You're smart Kiara, you're super fucking smart." Jackson argued.

"I'm not putting myself down or anything but I worked hard for what I know, it didn't come easily to me. You have this innate intelligence that you just possess, she's like that. She just knows things sometimes, its hard to explain."

"She's such a happy little girl." she said.

"She really is, Katie makes everything brighter."

"You gave her my name."

"She reminds me of you, ever since she was born. Stubborn, hard headed, she knows what she wants and she gets it ever since she was a baby. It was only fitting since I didn't give her the Avery last name."

"How are we going to do this now?" she asked us.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Co-parent. I want to spend time with my granddaughter, I have a granddaughter. She is a gift from God after losing my grandson and I will treasure it and her."

"I mean . . . I don't know, I've never had to share my daughter before so we'll have to figure it out. Hopefully I can decide on a house and see how long it'll take to settle in and furnish it. So we'll have to figure something out." I said.

"She can stay with me while you do that." Catherine said.

"No, she's good at the hotel with me and my mom. I don't mind her spending time with you but we're not at the spending weeks at a time with you. I want her to get to know you, both of you but I'm not gonna push you on her either. Katie's used to being with just my mother and I so we'll take it slowly." I told her.

"That's not gonna work . . ."

"Yes it is mother, we'll take it slowly and no we're not gonna fight for custody." Jackson said, confirming my suspicions.

"Jackson . . ."

"I already promised her that I wouldn't do that, so its not gonna happen. We'll work it out between all of us and find what works the best, right Kiara?" he said.

"Yeah, we'll do that."

"Who's your real estate agent?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

We spent another half hour there before I left. Jackson gave me another number for a real estate agent and I spoke to him, deciding to meet up in two hours. The houses my agent showed me didn't work, they just didn't speak to me.

When I met up with Jackson's agent we met up at another house. He asked me questions as we walked around, trying to get a better handle on what I want. After that he looked at his tablet, going through options until he found two that he liked. For some reason just looking at the photo of the first house made me feel good.

As soon as we pulled up I knew that this was the place. Nice big lawn in front of the house, it was a four bedroom, three bathroom house. There was a nice two car garage with lots of space and very modern looking. The agent told me the house was recently renovated and the more we walked around the more I fell in love with it.

He put in the offer today, full price and I can only hope that we get it. The house is move in ready, so as soon as I find out if its mine all I have to do is furnish. Thankfully I have a large amount of money in the bank, I was saving up for this day and its finally here.

Took two days to hear back and the couple selling the house accepted my offer. I have a house, we have a house and it feels great. Mom loved it and so does Katie. Its close to her school and to the hospital which is amazing. We had to stay another week at the hotel while the house got furnished and it wasn't that bad on my pocket, it was well worth the expense.

Life at the hospital isn't getting any better, three and a half weeks in and there's no change. As a matter of fact it got worse once they found out about Katie. I'm in talks with Mercy West about their offer because I'm not gonna keep putting myself through this. We're supposed to all be adults here but they're acting like mean girls from high school, its not worth it.

As much as I want to be here, its not worth the stress I'm putting myself through. The workplace environment is toxic at best and I'm not gonna do it to myself. I'm gonna give another three days, make it to the month mark and then I'm done. My mom agrees with me and even Jo says she would've left already.

The surprising factor here is Alex Karev. He talks to me now, comes around more often, brings me in on consults and is just nice to me. I'm skeptical at best of his intentions but for the time being I'll take what I can get around here.

Things between Jackson, Catherine and I are sticky. They spend time with Katie but Catherine wants more and I'm not sure its in my daughter's best interest. I'm not trying to be pushy or anything like that or selfish but I will do what's best for Katie no matter what. She's happy about having Catherine and Jackson in her life but now she's a little shy and timid around them. I'm not gonna force her to be around them if she's not ready.

Jackson is great, he gives her time and he doesn't try to buy her the way Catherine sadly does. I know that she means well but she doesn't know what to do around a five year old. Jackson, he watches cartoons with her, colors with her and just plays. He's really good with her, she loves him already and that makes me so happy.

Jo came over to help me arrange things when we finally moved into the house. I've got two days left in my self imposed deadline and thankfully my house is close to Mercy West as well.

"I don't know how you do it." she said, pushing a side table.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want it Jo, I want Grey-Sloan but it doesn't seem to be the best option for me." I told her.

"What's wrong with Katie? She seems to be a little tired."

"She's got a cold, caught it from some kid in school. I'm monitoring her, she's just tired, coughing a lot."

"Poor thing, alright, let's finish this."

Within a few hours we had everything set up the way that I wanted it and then I was called in to the hospital, both of us were. It was a long night with patient complications and emergency issues that just got worse before it got better.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex Karev asked, handing me a coffee.

"I'm good, its been a long night. Is Sam stable? I had to go run over and check on Stacey."

"Yeah, he's good. Got his fluids going and his vitals are good. If he keeps his numbers up he'll be able to go home in a few days."

"That's good, he'll be home in time for his big brother's audition."

"What audition?"

"For some big time reality competition, it airs in a week."

"How do you know these things?"

"I talk to my patients, Karev."

"Damn it, I've been looking everywhere for you." Jo said, running down the hallway.

"Jo, what's wrong? Is it Stacey again?"

"No, its Katie." she said softly.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" I asked, feeling the panic roll in.

"Your mom tried to call your cell phone but your phone is dead. She called the main hospital line, she's on her way in with Katie. Said that she isn't breathing normally, fast and shallow breaths and her lips were turning blue." she said.

"I've gotta go . . ."

"She's on her way, should be here in a few . . ."

Before she could finish I was already running down the hallway and to the emergency entrance, where the ambulance was pulling in. Robbins was there but I pushed her out of the way, helping the paramedics unload my daughter as they informed us of her stats.

"Why are you here?" Arizona asked.

"It's my daughter." I replied.

"We've gotta get her oxygen." Jo said since Alex was called away to help another patient.

"I need someone to go get Dr. Avery!" I shouted to one of the interns.

"Momma . . ." she cried, barely breathing without the mask.

"It's okay baby, momma's here." I told her, running along with the gurney.

"Was there any issues before today?" Robbins asked me.

"She had a cold, it didn't seem bad yesterday. She was a little sleepy but she didn't get any sleep the night before. There were respiratory issues when she was born because she was premie but the doctors said she would be fine." I informed her once we got into a room.

"Get out." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out of my room."

"The hell I am, that's my daughter." I growled.

"Out or I won't treat her!"

"Are you kidding me right now? You get out, now! I don't want you treating my daughter. Jo, can you take care of her until Karev can come?" I asked, feeling the anger mounting.

"I've got her." Jo said, shooting an incredulous look.

"She's only a resident." Robbins argued.

"I don't care, I'm here and I'm peds. Get out, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter you unethical bitch."

" _Calmate, calmate ya_." my mother said.

It took about half an hour to make sure that everything was okay. The scariest half hour of my life, she looks so tiny in the bed. When Jo realized that I was close to tears she asked me to walk out of the room for a few minutes. She told me to breathe, get some water and then come back in.

"Where is she? What happened?" Jackson asked, running down the hallway.

"Jo thinks its bronchiolitis." I said, trying to stop the shaking in my hands.

"Jo? Why is Wilson taking care of her and not Robbins or Karev?"

"Karev is dealing with another patient and I don't want Arizona Robbins anywhere near my daughter."

"Why? What the hell happened now?"

"She refused to treat her, said she wouldn't treat her if I didn't leave the room and there was no way in hell that I was going to leave."

"She wouldn't."

"Ask Wilson, ask the interns, ask the damn paramedics if you don't believe me." I said, stalking away.

"I didn't say that I don't believe you, I just can't believe _it_. This is ridiculous." he said.

"Jo asked that I walk out to breathe because I was scaring her, my hands were shaking and I couldn't stop crying. Go check on her, I need to do something."

"Do what?"

"You'll find out later on."

With that said I left to where I know that I could find Bailey. Thankfully she was in her office with the one and only Catherine Avery. Even better, kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey Kiara, is it true? Is your daughter here?" Bailey asked.

"What? My granddaughter is here and you're just mentioning it." Catherine asked.

"I need to talk to you, yeah, she's here. Jo Wilson thinks its bronchiolitis." I told them.

"Why is Wilson treating my granddaughter?"

"That's beyond the point right now and you'll find out soon enough. Bailey, I'm putting in my resignation effective immediately and as soon as she's okay for transport I'm taking Katie to Mercy West." I told her.

"What?" both women asked.

"I'm sick and tired of the way that I'm getting treated here and today was the last straw. Robbins refused to treat my daughter unless I left her alone and there was no way in hell that that was going to happen. Karev was busy so I threw Robbins out and asked Jo to take care of her. I'm done and I'm sorry but this isn't professional or ethical behaviour and I'm tired of it. Consider me gone by tonight." I told them, walking back out of the room.

"Hey, she's okay. She's stable, Dr. Karev is with her and so is Jackson." Jo said, finding me in the reception area.

"Thank you Jo, thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, she's a brave little girl. Are you okay?"

"I just quit my job, my daughter's in the hospital and I called Arizona Robbins a bitch. I don't know how I'm doing but I know that I'm leaving."

"I wish you wouldn't but I understand where you're coming from." she said.

"I wish I didn't have to but they have given me no option, I don't joke around with my daughters well being Jo."

"I know, its not fair."

"Velez, please reconsider leaving." Bailey said, walking down the stairs.

"No, you can ask Jo exactly how things went down. I'm not staying here and I'm not leaving my daughter her either." I told her.

"I'm gonna go talk to Robbins." she said.

"It's not gonna change anything and she's gonna tell an entirely different story. Don't bother Bailey, what's done is done." I told her.

"This conversation isn't over." she said before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, can I help you?" Jo asked a gentleman that looked kind of lost.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dr. Robbins." he said.

"I'll page her, give me a few minutes." she said, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That guy, his son was here about a month and a half a go. Died of complications on the table and he did not take it well. I don't like this."

"Call security, do not alert Robbins."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stall him, get security to . . . uh oh."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't those light blue shoes belong to one of the interns?" I asked, seeing the shoes at an awkward angle on the ground.

"Oh my God, what did he do?"

"Go get security." I whispered, pushing Jo to the phone.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, panic in her voice now.

"I wanted to see momma." she said.

"Sophia? You're Dr. Robbins daughter aren't you?" the gentleman asked.

"Yes, that's my momma." she said with a big smile.

"That's wonderful." he said and the look on his eyes wasn't friendly.

"Jo now!" I shouted as she ran for the phone.

The guy pulled out a gun and started shooting the desk before aiming his gun at Sophia. Parents and employees were running in equal measures. A few people were hit but my mind was elsewhere. I ran in front of the little girl, keeping her out of his sight.

"Move." he growled, shooting an orderly that tried to run away.

"Sir, you don't want to do that. You don't have to hurt anyone else." I told him.

"Yes, I really do. I came here to kill her for killing my son but killing her daughter instead seems like a good idea. A child for a child." he snarled.

"Killing Sophia won't bring your son back, what's his name?"

"Brian, she killed my Brian!" he shouted, shooting a random person.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to give security or the police a chance to get here.

"Chris. Who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Kiara Velez, pediatric cardiac surgeon."

"Pediatric cardiac? Why didn't you save my son?"

"What was his diagnosis?"

"Congestive heart failure, she said she could fix him! She said she would bring me my boy and she killed him on the table! Why didn't you save him?" the man demanded, getting more chaotic.

"When did he pass away?"

"He was killed almost two months ago!"

"I only got here last month. Sir, killing Sophia will not bring Brian back. You don't want to do this." I told him.

"Yes, I really do. Get out of the way lady!"

"I can't do that, I can't let you hurt this little girl. She's done nothing to you." I told him, trying to get closer to the reception desk or at least get Sophia.

"Don't move! You're not going to save her. I know that by now they've got Dr. Robbins somewhere safe, if I can't get to her then I'm taking her daughter." he shouted.

"Sir, the police has to be on their way already. Just leave, you've already hurt some of our staff, you've hurt some parents who are in your same position, don't do this. Brian wouldn't want you to do this, leave now." I said, feeling the little girl shaking behind me as I slowly moved to the desk.

"Dr. Velez!" one of the interns shouted and that made him turn around.

Chris, shot him in the head then another two in the chest who were behind the intern. My heart broke for the interns but I took advantage since I saw the cops coming in the door. Jo's hand popped out from the side of the desk and I pushed Sophia her way.

"No!" Chris shouted.

I tried to move in front of him but stopped when he shot me, twice. More gunshots, I could hear more gunshots but nothing else registered around me.

"Kiara!" I heard, then I saw Karev's face.

Knowing what was happening to me made me try my hardest to not move or over exert. It felt like I could literally feel my lung collapsing but I know that I'm just really paranoid.

"Get me a gurney!" Jo shouted.

"Come on Velez, you can't do this. You can't die right here, get me the damn gurney!" Alex shouted.

"Katie . . . take care of Katie." I wheezed.

"You'll be able to take care of her." he said softly.

"Get the scalpel . . . do it." I told him.

"Alex . . ." Jo muttered.

"If I don't do it, she's gonna die right here." he said.

"Do it." I begged, choking on my own blood.

"Damn it, fine. Wilson, go get me a tube or something! There's a cart right there!" he ordered.

"I don't know."

"Do it, she's choking!"

I did my best not to cry out when he cut into me but I didn't do very well. With no anestesia I felt everything he did to me but the relief I felt when the blood started to drain out of my lung was worth it.

"Karev, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Jackson shout.

"If I waited she would've died right here." he argued.

"Jackson . . . Katie?" I asked.

"She's fine, what the hell happened here?"

"Guy wanted . . . he wanted to kill Robbins . . . then wanted to kill Sophia. Couldn't let . . . that happen. Killed interns . . ." I managed to say.

"Kiara, you listen to me you fight." Jackson said.

I could feel myself losing consciousness and I just let it happen. Next thing I know, I feel like shit and can barely open my eyes. Confused best describes how I feel, I don't know where I am and I don't why I'm here. I could hear people talking around me though and that brought everything into perspective.

"She's leaving."

"What do you mean she's leaving?"

"Right before all of this happened, she came and told me that she quit. She's tired of the way all of you children are treating her."

"I don't know what. . ."

"Don't Arizona, she's in that bed because she took two bullets to the chest to save _your_ daughter after you refused to treat her daughter. I was in the room, the nurses can verify. All of you have been acting like children, spoiled children and all she wanted to do was help out and work. If you don't mind I'm going to check on my friend's vitals and I would appreciate it if you weren't here clouding her with your negativity. Go away!" Jo shouted.

"Go Jo." I wheezed.

"Oh my God, you're awake." she cried.


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened? Where's Sophia?"

"She's fine, she's with Callie."

"Katie?"

"With your mom and Jackson, he's been between both rooms."

"Who operated?" I asked.

"I did, I wouldn't let any of them touch you."

"Good job, Wilson. I need water."

"Of course, let me check everything first."

" _Mija_ . . ."

" _Mamá, estoy bien._ " I told my mom when Jo walked out of the room

"You are trying to kill me, _primero con el trabajo ese de doble y ahora cojiendo balas_. Don't you ever do that again."

"Not on my bucket list, I promise. I was in the army and I didn't get shot, I definitely don't want to do this again."

"Hey, you're awake." Jackson said.

"Who's with Katie?" I asked, heart rate spiking.

"Hey, hey, hey, do not mess with my patient." Jo said, running into the room.

"She's asleep, I wanted to come check on you." he said.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were with a patient."

"Okay, I'm tired."

"Everyone out, she needs to rest." my mom said.

" _Mamá, vé con la niña. Yo voy a estar bien, quedate con ella por favor._ " I told her.

" _Okay, vengo horita a verificar que estes bien._ "

"Yes mom."

"Sorry Jo, I'm not going anywhere." Jackson said.

"Keep her calm and give her water." Jo said.

"Jackson, go, you have work to do and I don't need a sitter."

"The patients can wait a little. How do you feel?"

"Like I just got shot, how's Katie?"

"She's good, a little scared about being in the hospital."

"I'll go see her soon."

"No you won't, you need to heal too."

"I need to go see my daughter, I have to make sure that she's okay for transport. I'll be fine."

"You're still going on with this, wanting to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to leave and I'm taking her with me."

"This isn't the time for you to make that kind of decision, take the time you need to heal and think about it."

"I've thought about it."

"I've got patients to check on, I'll come check on you later." Jackson said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll be fine, go watch Katie."

"I'll check on you later. Thank you, Jo." he said, when she walked back in.

"She's my friend, I've got her back." she said, trying not to tear up.

"I'm fine Jo." I told my best friend.

"You could've died!" she argued.

"But I didn't because you operated on me."

"Me and Alex but yeah."

"You saved my life Wilson." I chuckled.

"Don't try to be funny, you idiot what were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let him shoot Sophia, she's just a child Jo. I don't care who her mother is, she's just a kid and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How many people were hurt?"

"Three dead, five injured including you."

"And Sophia's safe?"

"Not a scratch on her."

"Thank you." I heard from behind Jo.

"Dr. Torres." I said, trying to sit up.

"She needs to rest." Jo said.

"I need to talk to her." Torres said.

"It's okay Jo, go check on your other patients. You can't stay here all night." I told her.

"Watch me." she said.

"Go Josephine, I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Fine, I'll be back in 10 minutes." she warned before closing the room door.

"How can I be of assistance to you? Come to berate me some more for being an idiot?" I asked.

"No, I'm here to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my daughter." she said.

"No need."

"Yes there is, you took not one but two bullets to the chest to save my daughter even after what Arizona did to you."

"Yeah well I don't really believe in tit for tat, is she okay?"

"She's a bit scared still but she'll be fine. She's outside and wants to see you." Torres said, tears in her eyes.

"Bring her in."

"Hey munchkin, come in."

"Hey Sophia, hi sweetie." I told the little girl who was already crying.

"You saved my life." she cried.

"I would do it again if I had to, all that matters is that you're okay." I told her, trying to give her some sort of relief.

"He said that momma killed his son."

"Things happen sweetie, people don't make it out of surgery and that's really sad. His son didn't make it and he was hurting too much. Not everyone knows how to deal with all of that hurt."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm gonna need to be here for a few days but I'll be fine, I promise. They took good care of me and I'm gonna be okay."

"Can I visit you again?" she asked.

"If your mommy lets you then I would love it. You take care okay?"

"Okay, I'll come make sure that you're okay."

"Absolutely."

"Come on sweetie, she needs to rest. Thank you so much." Torres said.

"It's nothing, take care of her."

"Of course, I hope your daughter gets well soon." she said before walking out.

Getting comfortable in these beds is horrible and then tossing and turning hurts so this is going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi . . ."

"Oh great, I really want to relax, I don't need your attitude right now Robbins so please leave." I huffed.

"I can't do that, I can't leave without . . ."

"Don't be a hypocrite, don't apologize, don't thank me because Torres already did that." I told her.

"You saved my daughter." she said.

"I did and I'd do it again if I had to so what's your point?"

"After everything . . ."

"Please don't Robbins, as soon as this is over and I've fully recuperated I'll be out of your pretty blonde hair."

"I heard, you shouldn't leave."

"Decisions already made, good night Dr. Robbins."

"Thank you for saving my daughter, she said that you kept her safe. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

"I don't want you to repay me anything." I said, starting to get angry.

"I think you should leave Arizona." Alex suddenly said.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she said as her tears started to fall.

"You did, you need to leave now." he said as he started to check my vitals.

"I'm fine damn it, what I need is to get out of this bed." I told him.

"That's not gonna happen, lay back down."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It was nothing."

"Did you get in trouble for opening me up on the floor?"

"Not really, Bailey knows that I had to do it."

"What are you doing, Alex?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? That's the first time you've called me by my name, you know."

"Why are you being nice to me? You've been nice to me for a while now and I don't understand it."

"I like you, you're different."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted because when a guy says "different" it doesn't mean anything good."

"Flattered, I meant different in a good way."

"Are you flirting with me Karev?" I asked.

"There we go again." he chuckled.

"You didn't answer."

"If I were flirting you wouldn't have to ask."

"Then what is it?"

"Just getting to know a beautiful woman, don't leave."

"Now that's flirting, I know where I'm not welcome Alex and I'm tired of pushing myself through the mud here."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either but I have no other choice. I'm a good doctor Alex, a damn good doctor, and a damn good surgeon but I don't have a chance to show that here. I tried and I went down fighting, literally."

"I can keep you here you know."

"You wouldn't, you're too much of a good doctor and this isn't your area of expertise so I'll be released when I have to. Two-three days max or I'll release myself, mind you."

"You'll stay here the amount of time that you have to. I'm gonna let you rest now, good night Kiara."

"Good night, Alex."

I didn't think I would fall asleep at all but I was out like a light in a matter of what felt like seconds to me. I don't know how long I slept but I do know that when I woke up my room was full of kids drawings all over the walls.

"What's all of this?" I muttered.

"Your patients heard that you were hurt and they all wanted to send you things to cheer up." Jo said, walking into the room.

"How did they hear that I was hurt?" I pointedly asked.

"It's going around the hospital that you took two bullets for Sophia, parents heard and told their babies. The kids wanted to paint something for Dr. Kiki." she chuckled.

"This is awesome, Jo, I want to go see my daughter." I told her.

"I want you to rest, I'll come to get you later and wheel you to her room. No overdoing it!" she said.

"Yes, Dr. Wilson."

"Good, your mom was here earlier but I told her to stay with Kat and I would let her know when you woke up."

"You can tell her that I'm awake but I don't want her to leave my baby alone. What's the word, how long will I be here before I sign myself out?"

"Don't . . ."

"I'm leaving Jo, I'm done here. I should've been done a while ago but I wanted to try, I wanted to push through because I really want to work here but I can't." I argued.

"I don't know yet, we'll see how well you're healing and maybe in 5-6 days tops you'll be out." she said.

"Not good enough, I'm not gonna be here for 5 days."

"We'll see how your healing goes, stop picking fights."

"Is she being difficult already?" Jackson asked, walking into the room.

"Okay, before I continue to talk to any of you can someone get me a toothbrush and toothpaste. I need to brush my teeth."

"I'll go get it from the gift shop." Jo said.

"How's Kat?" I asked the Avery.

"She's good, I need to talk to you."

"Shoot."

"Not funny." he sighed.

"Not time for jokes yet?" I asked, giggling a little.

"I don't want you to leave, Kiara. I just got you back into my life and I just found out about my daughter. Please don't take her from me." he pleaded.

"My plans are to stay close because I don't want to separate you. I should've told you when I found out that I was pregnant and that was my mistake. She doesn't even know you that much but she loves you so much, I wouldn't take that away from either of you." I told him, cupping his cheek.

"You don't have to leave." he said.

"Yes I do, for my mental sanity and professional well-being, I have to leave. Jackson, I can't stay here and have my career be stifled because the adults here don't know how to act like adults. I came here to do a job and the people here aren't letting me do that. I'm gonna take a break from working, take some time with Kat that we haven't had in a long time and just be home."

"You'll go crazy if you're not working." he said.

"I'll get used it, give it four months and take that time with my daughter. Then I'll start looking for work again. I won't take her away from you, neither of you deserve that. I'll apologize for the rest of my life if I have to."

"You don't have to, I understand why you did it, sort of."

"It's still not an excuse."

"I need you to get better, I haven't been scared like that in a very long time." he said, kissing my forehead.

"I need to get better so that I can get out of here. I don't want anyone coming here out of pity, I wanna go home Jackson."

"I'm not letting you leave until it's safe, you just got shot so take it easy."

A month passed quickly, especially with me being unemployed. I thought it would just drag on but it passed by in the blink of an eye. Mom was in Puerto Rico visiting family so it was just me and my baby.

Kat got better quicker than I did because she follows instructions, clearly. I, as a grown ass woman-child, do not. I'm better now though.

Jackson and Kat's relationship is everything I hope it would be for her sake. She adores him and it's mutual, he absolutely adores her. She spends weekends with him and his mother and has the best time.

On those weekends Jo and I hang out. Sometimes a few of the other interns join us when they have the time off. More often than not, Karev joins us. He makes it a point to hang out wherever I hang out when he has off. I think Jo tells him where I'm gonna be.


	10. Chapter 10

We've been chatting lately, he asked me for my number on one of my hang out nights and I gave it to him. After that night, we text a lot and occasionally talk on the phone. He's trying and I don't know what exactly he's trying to do. I've heard he has a reputation as a ladies man and I'm not trying to be a toy for anyone.

Tonight just so happens to be one of the hangout nights. I've already got everything planned, Jo is getting ready here with me. While I took the rest of my clothes and accessories out I received a phone call that through a bit of a wrench in my plans.

"Hey, where are you? Kat is waiting for you to come get her." I told Jackson.

"Yeah, about that . . ."

"Don't tell me you're not coming?" I asked him.

"I won't miss out on a weekend with her but I have an emergency surgery. Can you bring her to the hospital? Mom will take her home and then I'll get her." he offered.

"Um, yeah, that works. Is everything okay, you sound distracted?"

"You're going out again tonight?" he asked me.

"Jackson, does it bother you that I'm hanging out with the interns or that I'm hanging out with Karev?"

"I don't know yet." he admitted.

"You realize that you have no right to be bothered or jealous, right?" I asked, laughing at him.

"I can't help it, you're the mother of my child."

"Ever think about what would've happened?" I asked.

"A lot more now, do you think we would've made a good family?" he asked me.

"I don't know, we're too similar in a lot of things. We would've argued . . ."

"Mommy! Mommy, where's daddy?" Kat asked, running into my room.

"Hey baby, I'm talking to daddy right now. I'm gonna take you to the hospital, you're gonna see grandma Cat first and then you'll go home with daddy. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay, is daddy busy?" she asked.

"He has a patient baby but he said he wouldn't miss a weekend with you for the world. Go get your bag."

She ran out of the room shouting like a loon. She absolutely loves her daddy-weekends and hates to miss them.

"You know, it still takes me a second to get used to it." he said.

"The daddy thing?"

"Yeah, I went from a dead baby to daddy in a very short time span."

"Are you okay with that? I mean, I know that you love her Jackson but if you need to cut back on the weekends to get used to it I'll understand. It's a lot for anyone to accept, especially after what you went through."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not cutting back on my weekends, nothing makes me happier than when I spend time with her."

"Alright, I doubt I'll see you at the hospital but I'll go drop her off. See you around."

It barely took me 20 minutes to drop her off, get Jo and come back home. We were sort of rolling with the matching looks; Jo was wearing a black off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. I wore a black, backless halter with a burgundy leather mini skirt and black thigh high boots. We looked badass if I do say so myself.

Deluca, who Jo was seeing, showed up with a few of the interns and it was party time. We found a night club that's always full and party ready on the weekends and it's our new place. If we just want a drink or to blow off some steam we go to Joe's Bar, when we want to party we come here.

"Hey, your doctor is here!" Jo shouted in my ear as we downed tequila shots.

"What?"

"Alex is here!"

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Trying to get in your pants! You should let him!" she said.

"She's drunk, I should take her home." Deluca shouted.

"You should, I'll uber home and come to get my car tomorrow." I replied.

"Are you sure? I can take you home."

"I got it, it's okay."

"You know, we really miss you at the hospital." he said.

"I miss you guys at work too, it's okay though."

"No, it's not, what they did to you isn't fair. This isn't the time though, I'll see you next week."

"Make sure she drinks water, lots of water and gets to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am." he said before walking away.

I knew that Alex would find me, he always does so I went back to the dance floor. There was still a few people here so we were dancing for a while until I felt hands on my waist. In a nightclub, you never know who's grinding on you so I had to check.

Alex's smug face was standing behind me so I went back to my business. We danced for a while, had a few drinks, I had a lot of water in between my drinks cause I like to avoid hangovers. By the time the club closed, we were the only ones left. That's not normal for Alex, he normally leaves earlier than this.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him as we walked out.

All of the interns were ahead of us leaving, I made sure that a few of them called Ubers before leaving the club. Alex was right behind me, holding my hand to make sure we didn't lose each other. Well, that was the excuse he gave me and I wasn't exactly arguing over it.

"How are you getting home?" he asked me.

"Uber, I already called it."

"Cancel it." he said.

"What?"

"Cancel the Uber, let me take you home." he said, surprising me.

"You're very straight forward tonight, Karev." I told him.

"I figured I had to be at some point."

"Ok, consider my Uber canceled."

"Come on, my car is down this way. It's a few blocks down, can you walk in those?" he asked.

"I can do an 8-hour surgery in these heels."

"They do look good on you."

"Thank you, they're my favorites."

"You look very good tonight, very good." he muttered, looking at me from my head to my toes.

"Thank you. I had fun tonight, after you arrived." I told him, still holding his hand.'

"No fun before I arrived?"

"Yeah, I had fun with Jo until she got drunk and Deluca took her home. It was funny though."

"Come on, let's get you home." he said, opening the car door for me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him when he got in.

"Doing what?"

"Coming out every time I go out, the texting, this whole taking me home thing? Why are you doing it?" I asked him.

"I thought you would've realized it by now."

"Karev, you have a really bad rep with the ladies all around you. I'm not going to be another one of your playthings." I told him.

"I thought that might play against me here."

"Yeah, it did."

"That's not what I'm looking for though."

"What the hell are you looking for, Alex? What kind of game are you playing or trying to play with me?"

"I'm not trying to play any game, I'm interested in you. Really interested in you and I figured I either went all for it or lost out to Jackson."

"Wait, what?"

"Please, every since Avery found out that I was hanging out around you he's been hovering around me like a mad dad."

"I like you, Alex, I do and you don't have to worry about Jackson."

"You sure, he was evil eying me today all throughout the hospital."

"He might have mentioned something today." I admitted.

"Really?"

"Sort of, our predicament is weird and we're still figuring it out."

"So tell me then, do I have a chance?" he asked me.

"What is this, high school?" I laughed, giving him further directions.

"Are you gonna answer me?"

"Maybe, you wanna come inside?" I asked when he pulled up in front of my house.

"Sure, you got anything to eat in there?"

"I make a mean after the club sandwich."

"I'm down for a sandwich."


	11. Chapter 11

I left him in the living room while I made the sandwiches. Piling meat and cheese on toasted bread and putting honey bbq chips in the sandwich and on the side. I brought everything out to the living room and we just munched while we watched TV. It was maybe 2:30 am and we were just binging Ridiculousness.

By 3:30 we were just watching more tv and talking. I won't deny that I like him, I have for a while but I kept it all together because I didn't know if I could trust him.

"You got short." he said, laughing at me when I asked him to help me pull my boots off.

"Yeah, the worries of vanity."

"You look amazing." he told me.

"Yeah, cause I'm half naked." I replied, sitting next to him.

"I've seen you in scrubs and covered up and I still thought you were beautiful."

Suddenly he was looking down at me and I couldn't help but look at his lips. I caught him looking at mine and I wanted it, I wanted him to kiss me. This has been building for a while and it's time to see where it goes.

He slowly brought his hand to my cheek, moving it to cup my neck all the while looking me straight in the eyes. When he saw no resistance he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine in a kiss that sizzled my brain.

I wasn't ready for the heat that blew through me but I relished it. Quickly enough I straddled his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist. He squeezed me against his chest and I felt my skirt riding up but he kept his hands around my waist.

His hands streaked up over my bare back and then moved to fill themselves with my breasts, the moan just spilled out. I threw my head back to breathe because I just needed some air.

"Where's your room?" he asked, moving to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Upstairs, end of the hallway." I replied, wrapping my legs around his waist when he stood up.

"Kiara, I don't want you to think . . ."

"I want this . . . you . . . we'll talk later." I said, pressing my lips to his.

Alex started to walk upstairs, stumbling over one of Kat's toy parts and knocking me back against the wall. A laugh bubbled up and out of my throat when he nipped my jaw. For good measure I tightened my legs around his waist and his hands moved from my thighs to my ass.

I felt like my blood was sizzling in my veins, like it was humming in my body. The truth is that I've thought about this, I knew the moment was coming. It was all a question of when and now that it's here, it might be more than I'm ready for but there's no turning back at this point.

"Alex . . . hurry up." I told him as he climbed the stairs.

"You'd harden a dead man, you know that?" he growled.

"You're not dead."

"Thank heavens."

When he opened the door to my room I was grateful that I cleaned up today. White walls and light furniture that did the job. I turned the light on wiggled so that he would put me down. He had picked me up and carried me up the stairs as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. There's something to say about that.

"You're the first man that comes up here since I moved here, well to this part of the house anyway."

"Jackson's been here a few times?" he asked with that stupid grin.

"Are you gonna be able to get over the fact that he's gonna be here? For a very long time?"

"I have, will he be able to get over the fact that I'll be here? Hopefully for a very long time?" he replied, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"He'll have to." I mumbled, accepting that this is more than just a one night stand for both of us.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be here every once in awhile, I want more than that." he told me.

"You realize this isn't the right time to talk about this?"

"No better time."

"Alex . . ."

"Are you in for something longer than a few days a month?" he asked, smiling down at me with that ridiculous lopsided grin.

"I haven't dated anyone in a while, I might suck at it."

"We can work on it because I'm sure that I suck at it, too."

"You are . . . I don't yet, what you are." I chuckled, stepping in front of him again.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It might be, now would you like to spend the night Karev?" I asked, getting on my tiptoes.

"I would very much like that."

He bent down the little bit that he needed to kiss me again. His hands moved over my back again and the heat just speared through me whenever he touched my bare skin. I felt him messing with the zipper on my skirt and I let it pool at my feet. His groan when he felt lace underneath was very satisfying.

His hands moved up again, pulling my shirt up along with them. When he pulled it off I stood there in nothing but lace underwear and he was fully dressed. Alex's lips attacked my neck and it was my turn to moan again, so I started to pull his shirt off.

Once I felt his skin under my hands I felt crazed, I needed to feel more. Before he could pick me up again I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He picked me up and laid me on my bed, bringing his lips to mine before starting his descent.

I grabbed onto the sheets on either side of me as he lazily made his way down my body searching and savoring those weak spots. He bit the skin near my navel, on my hip and the tender skin on my inner thigh. Groaning, I tried to close my lets but he held them open and pulled the lace to the side to taste my most sensitive parts.

My back arched off of the bed, the orgasm blowing through me as he took his time to play with and savor my body. I heard the lace rip and felt him kiss and lick his way back up my body. When he kissed me I could taste myself on his lips.

"Condom?" I asked.

"Back pocket." he muttered as he moved away.

I hopped off of the bed and grabbed it before he could.

"Allow me."

I took my time unrolling the condom on him and his groans were very pleasurable. Flipping us over again, I was bent over the side of the bed when he thrusted into me. His hands covered mine as the thrusts built in momentum, leaving both of us sweaty and breathless.

We went at it like horny teenagers until we couldn't stand straight. He said that's what happens when you ignore sexual tension the way we were.

I don't know what time it was but by the time we passed out I'm pretty sure the sun was starting to come up. I didn't count the number of orgasms I experienced but after almost a year of celibacy, it was pretty high.

We fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed but the last thing that I remember is feeling him lacing his fingers with mine.

"Wake up lazy ass! It's French Toast . . . holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Jo shouted, covering her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Get out! Jesus Christ, Jo, get out!" I cried, pulling the bed sheet up to cover me.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Alex asked, he sat up and the sheet fell off of him making me get a different kind of hungry.

"I'm so sorry, she has a key."

"That sucks, you had to cover up." he complained, pulling the sheets back down to cup my breast.

"Stop . . ."

"I'm getting kind of hungry." he said, laying over me to kiss his way to my chest.

"Alex . . . oh God!" I moaned, forgetting for a second that we weren't alone.

"Stop getting freaky up there, I'm hungry!" Jo shouted from downstairs.

"So am I, leave so I can eat." Alex shouted back.

"Stop it, get up." I told him, pushing him back.

"I am up." He cheekily replied.

"Out of my bed!"

"Not fair." he complained.

I straddled his waist and kissed him quickly, moving away before he could grab onto me.

"Definitely not fair." he groaned.

"Life's not fair, get over it." I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Do you have . . ."

"Bottom two drawers in the tall dresser has t-shirts, sweats or basketball shorts." I interrupted.

"Jackson's?"

"No, I've got a new toothbrush here too. I hang out with a lot of interns and sometimes they crash on the couch after drinking too much. We've done home hangouts and I learned that it's easier to have backup here just in case anyone gets called in."

"Smart move . . . so, did I hear something about French toast?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, if you get dressed quick enough I'm sure Jo will leave you some. She freaking inhales it."

After brushing my teeth, I walked into the closet and pulled out a pair of Adidas running pants, a white t-shirt that I tied in a knot and my white adidas for later. I've got a few things to do so I'll just throw on a jean jacket and a hat when I leave.

I made it downstairs before Alex did, he asked me if he could take a shower and tempted me to hop in with him. When I walked into the kitchen Jo was giving me googly eyes and I threw a cup at her.

"Hey!"

"You interrupted my morning." I stated.

"How was I supposed to know that you brought Karev home?" she replied.

"Can you two talk about this later? I really don't want the details about your night." Deluca said.

"I'll spare you Andrew, don't worry."

"Thanks!"

"How tough was she last night?" I asked, knowing that a drunk Jo is difficult sometimes.

"She decided to leave the apartment half naked." he said.

"Oh my God, welcome to the wonderful of Drunk Jo Wilson." I told him, while I pulled out supplies.

"I thought I'd be used to it by now." he sighed.

"The way the two of you talk it's like I do this all of the time." she complained.

"Every other weekend can count as all of the time." Andrew said, kissing her temple.

"Bacon?" I asked.

"Yes please." both of them said.

"One of these days I'm gonna be busy and there won't be any Saturday French toast. What are you gonna do then?" I asked them.

"Die of hunger and abandonment issues." Jo said with a smile.

"You realize the issue here right?" I asked her.

"No, what?"

"I'm Kat's mom, not yours."

"I've adopted you as a mom/best friend. You're stuck with me."

"You owe me, Wilson." Alex said when he came downstairs.

"I don't owe you a damn thing." she replied.

"Yeah, you interrupted my breakfast." he told her.

"Out, the three of you. Go do something while I cook." I told them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jo said, running off to the living room.

"You sure you don't want help? I'm good in the kitchen." Andrew said.

"I'm good, I promise. Go try to keep her out of trouble." I said.

"Good morning, Velez." Alex said, wrapping his arms around my waist when Andrew left.

"Good morning, Karev." I replied, getting on my toes to kiss him.

"Can I help?"

"No, go to the living room with the two of them. Keep them out of trouble."

"I'm not the right person to keep anyone out of trouble." he said.

"That might be correct, do you have to work today?" I asked him.

"As of right now I don't but you never know. Come back to the hospital."

"No, not interested."

"That's the biggest lie you've ever said."

"Maybe but I'm not going back." I told him.

"I'll go wait with them." he said, kissing me again.

We had a good day, the three of them were paged in at around 4 due to some emergency trauma freak accident. I took advantage that Katherine is with her father to go food shopping because if she's with me I'll buy a ton of junk food. While putting my bags in my car I hear the unmistakable sound of a crash; screaming, shouting, glass breaking, metal creaking all that jazz.

Being the nosy doctor I slam my trunk closed and run over to the crash. The driver was sort of a mess, looks bloody from her head hitting the glass. She was telling someone that she hit a girl on her bike. I figured that could use more of my expertise so I ran around the car and yeah, it's gonna use my expertise.

"Someone call 911 now!" I shouted.

The girl was underneath the car and it doesn't look good.

"Can you hear me? I'm a doctor, what's your name?" I asked the girl, checking her pulse.

"Me . . . lis . . . sa. I can't breathe." she wheezed.

"Okay, Melissa we're gonna get you out of here."

She started wheezing and I weighed my options, this isn't gonna be easy but I have to find a way to get this car off of her. She needs to breathe, I need to get her out from under this car.

"I'm a doctor, she can't breathe. We gotta get this car off of her." I told the men that were standing behind me.

"I'm on the phone with 911 and they say don't move her. The paramedics are on the way." one of them said.

"She can't breathe! She will die before they get here!" I argued with him.

"Look, I don't wanna be responsible if she's paralyzed." another bystander said.

"Don't you see she's dying under there? Do you want to be responsible for that? I need someone to help me move this car! Is anybody gonna help me!" I shouted.

Together, the men and women around me rallied to lift the car and a few of them helped me pull her out. It was a risky move but I had to get her out in order for her to breathe.

"Come on dammit, breathe! Come on, breathe!" I shouted, tipping her head back.

After making sure that Melissa was breathing I ran over to the driver to asses the damage. She's gonna have one hell of a headache, some cuts and bruises but no fractures, no stitches either. I don't know where it came from but someone handed me a first aid kit so I started to clean her up.

When the ambulance arrived I informed the paramedics of what happened and they insisted that I go to the hospital with them. They informed Grey-Sloan because it was the closest hospital. As soon as I hopped into the ambulance they gave me alcohol and had me clean up. I put on a pair of gloves and helped intubate and stabilize Melissa.

"Jo!" I shouted when we parked and walked into the ER.


End file.
